Orions Favorite
by Destined to Kill
Summary: Orion the brother of Moral has to decide to a few mares.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Orion is A Filly in this and yes this IS my Username.**

**P.S. Moral and Orion are brothers.**

**WARNING:THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE**

**Lets Begin Our Story.**

**"Today we have a new student." Cheerlee Said.**

**"Oh great."Said Dimond Tiara to Silver Spoon.**

**"I know right." She replied slightly annoyed.**

**Soon a Alicorn looking almost EXACTLY like Moral.**

**"My name is Orion Darkness." He said then took a seat.**

**"Aliright class..."**

***BELL RING***

**"Nevermind I Guess."**

**P.O.V Orion**

**'I'm getting lustful smirks from almost Everypony here...great.' I thought.**

**A pony with a bow tie walks over.**

**"Nice to meet you I'm Applebloom." She said in a western accent.**

**"Nice to meet you to i'm Orion." I reply.**

**"Welp,I gotta go see you soon AB."I say as i exit the classroom.**

**I walk over to Moral who is currently talking to the Pony known as Applejack I can tell by his description.**

**"Hey Moral wanna go home?"I ask.**

**"No im gunna hangout with Applejack,Take Applebloom to our house."He said.**

**I sigh then cast a cloud walking spell on AB Then Teleport.**

**We arrive at my house.**

**I showed her everyroom but mine.**

**"Well the last room is mine."I say as we enter.**

**I showed her around.**

**"So tell me about yourself." I say.**

**She tells me everything about her.**

**"Now talk about yerself." She said.**

**"I'm an Alicorn.I help with stuff thts not beyond my ability etcetera etcetera." I awnser.**

**"Sounds nice." She replys.**

**I realise we are both blushing a deep red.**

**we lean in.**

**Then lips connect.**

**'WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING.'**

**after about 5 minutes our lips disconnected.**

**"I love you."I say.**

**"Ah love ya to." She replys.**

**'WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY.'**

**A/N:This has been an Orion Darkness JUST HAPPEND! XD**

**Anyways see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bad News

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

**"So what happened with you and AB yestureday." Asked Moral.**

**I inhaled some of my breakfast and choked.**

**When i got it out he chuckled.**

**"Judging by that you love her."He said in a teasing tone.**

**"SHUT UP!I dont love her..." I said.**

**"Thats not what Applejack told me." He replied.**

**"Fuck you man." I say then chuckle.**

**He bursted out laughing.**

**I heard a knock on the Door.**

**"I'll get it." I said I walk to the door and open it.**

**"Hey Rainbow." I said.**

**"Hey Orion." said RD. "Is Moral around?"**

**"Yeah he's cloping to a photo of you." I say thn burst out laughing.**

**She laughed back.**

**"MORAL! IT'S FOR YOU!" I yell thn leave.**

**School 8:50 AM**

**I see AB talking to a Pegisus and a Unicorn**

**I turn invisible to get behind the 3.**

**When i reached my destination i turned visible.**

**"YOUR HERE EARLY!" I yell scaring the shit out of the 3.**

**They turned and saw me.**

**"Whats your problem?" Asked the pegisus.**

**"I don't have one." I say.**

**"Hi AB." I say to applebloom.**

**"Hey." She replied.**

**"Applebloom whos this?" Asked the Unicorn.**

**"I told you about him its Orion." She awnsered.**

**"Ohhhh..." They the Pegisus and Unicorn said.**

**"Nice to meet you i'm Sweetie Bell." Said the Unicorn.**

**"I'm Scootoloo." Said the Pegisus.**

***BELL RING***

**"Time for class." Said AB.**

**"By the way me and Sweetie Bell are going to be in the same class as you today." Said Scootoloo.**

**"Yes!" Said AB.**

**We entered the classroom.**

**"Good Morning Class." Said Cheerlee.**

**"Pssst..." I heard somepony whisper.**

**I turn my head and see a Pony with a Tiara.**

**"What?" I ask.**

**"You see those 3 back there."**

**I look at the direction shes pointing.**

**"Yes...?"**

**"They are bad news."**

**"Liar..." I look away grab the ONLY thing i had that came with me from earth my IPoD.**

** A/N:Sing A Long Next chapee YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song:Nightmare Avenged Sevonfold**

**I flip around my IPod looking for my 2nd favorite song.**

**I click nightmare.**

***Intro***

**NIGHTMARE!**

**Now your nightmare comes to life.**

**Draged You Down Below**

**Down To The Devil's Show**

**To be his guest forever**

**piece of mind is less then Never!**

**Hate to twist your mind but god ain't on your side.**

**an old acquaintance severed**

**Burn the world your last endeavor.**

**Flesh is burning you can smell it the air cause men like you such an easy soul to steal (x2)**

**So stand in line while they ink the numbers in your head.**

**You're now a slave until the end of time here**

**Nothing stops the Madness Turning,Haunting,Yearning Pull the trigger...**

***Bell Ring***

**I turn off my IPod and teleport it in my saddle bag.**

**I leave school and realize Bigmac glaring at me angered.**

**I grin.**

**I trot towards the everfree to ask Zecora about why i kissed AB.**

***Everfree Forest***

**I couldn't help but feel someone was watching me.**

**I cotinue the path.**

**"How lon..."I attempted to say but i get hit by a blunt object.**

**A/N:WARNING:RAPE SCENE NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4 The Rape

**I awake in a small hut.**

**I heard a giggle of a young filly.**

**I tried to speak but my mouth was gaged.**

**A figure creeped out of the shadow.**

**The gag was removed and i saw her...**

**"Dimond Tiara?" I said.**

**"Yup thats me." She replied.**

**"Ive been meaning to do this with you." She Cotinued.**

**"Do what?" I ask.**

**"Mate." She said.**

**"WHAT!?" I yell.**

**I try to get up but im strapped to the table.**

**"Lets begin." She said as she put the gag back in my mouth.**

**She took my member and put it in her mouth bobbing up and down.**

**I felt waves of Un-wanted Pleasure.**

**She removed the gag and then put her vagina in my face.**

**"Lick it." She demanded.**

**I sigh and put my tounge in her wet pussy.**

**after about 5 mins it was payback time Virgin Pain.**

**Ske grabs my shaft and puts in.**

**"Ow ow ow ow ow ow." She cringed.**

**I thrust in and out but istead of agony i received moans.**

**'Damn it...' i thought.**

**She unchained me.**

**A/N Damn orion was expecing pain.**


End file.
